This invention generally relates to a portable game machine and, more particularly, to a portable game machine that is selectively configurable for one or more different operations such as wireless communications, global positioning, image capturing and combinations thereof.
Over the years, portable (or hand-held) game machines have been (and continue to be) very popular. Typically, these portable game machines include a hand-held game machine housing a processing unit and associated hardware for running a game program, and include a display for displaying images of the game. The game program itself is typically contained in a game program memory such as, for example, a semiconductor memory (e.g., ROM, EPROM, etc.) that is part of a removable cartridge. By storing the game program in a removable cartridge, the user can conveniently and easily change the game being played by simply exchanging one cartridge with another, different cartridge containing a different game. Examples of portable game machines are the “Game Boy®” and “Game Boy® Color” products manufactured and sold by Nintendo of America Inc.
Generally, the functionality of conventional portable game machines of the type described above is directed to executing the game that is contained in the game program memory of a particular removable cartridge. In addition, these game machines are sometimes configured to permit games having a two-player mode to be played. In one such implementation, two portable game machines are connected together by a cable. In another implementation, infrared communications between two portable game machines are used. However, both of these implementations require that the portable game machines be in physical proximity to each other.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a portable game machine that provides enhanced multi-player capabilities through communications with other game machines, portable or otherwise. It would also be desirable to provide a portable game machine to which game updates, new game levels and new games can be easily communicated and to take advantage of the existing portable game machine hardware and user interface as a basis for additional communications capabilities. It would further be desirable to provide these enhanced capabilities to other gaming systems such as console game machines that are connected to a user's television set.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a global positioning system (GPS) cartridge is provided for use with a game machine having a game program executing processing system including a microprocessor to execute a video game program and player controls operable by a player to generate video game control signals. The GPS cartridge includes GPS circuitry configured to determine position based on signals received from GPS satellites and a connector that, in use, electrically connects the GPS cartridge to the game machine so that the position determined by the GPS circuitry is usable during execution of the video game program.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a game machine is provided with radio circuitry configured to transmit and receive messages via a paging system, a user interface enabling a user to provide inputs to the game machine, and a memory for storing message credits. A processing system is operable in response to user inputs to transmit messages via the paging system if sufficient message credits are stored in the memory.
Still other features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.